Talk:Vincent Cartley
For the last 6 new entries I've made, I only found one or two errors on my part that I did not repair. I didn't know we weren't doing hair color anymore, and I wasn't sure how the King Stephan character should be identified, as he's always called King Stephan in the comic story, but I guess it's the rule in the case of a non-hero name, and I will abide by the lay of the land. Other than that, I think all of the entries I've worked on within the last month have been at least a year old. Capt. V &c. I did rush through those entries last year, but I think it's going pretty well myself with the newer entries. I am sticking by the one-story rule. I do go back and try to edit quickly, which catches errors after the 1st draft. This may be several edits, and if that's an issue just let me know. At any rate, the pace is slowed greatly from the age when I was doing up to 10 entries a day. I'm not sure if I've done 10 entries this year. Given that I am busy again, it may be a while before I finish the Space Action #1 stories. I don't want to cause consternation, and appreciate the feedback. KNO2skull (talk) 21:14, May 1, 2017 (UTC) :1 or 2 errors per entry when adding 8 new entries (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) is a lot for me to have to fix (especially when you should have known how to name the Stephan page as that is something we have discussed before). You are sticking by the one-story rule (which is actually a two-story rule), though, and I thank you for that.Cebr1979 (talk) 09:01, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::P.S. Going back to a page and making several edits is no problem whatsoever and, as I've told you before: YES! You have come a long way since you first started editing! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 09:11, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I do apologize for the King Stephan error. I simply forgot, and I know forgetting one page spreads to the other pages when I link them. I don't want to make it harder on you or anyone else working on the Wikia pages. I certainly want to be a benefit rather than a hindrance. I'm definitely not familiar enough with the possible categories, although I do try and pay attention. ::One other thing I wanted to know is when I'm linking a character, say, Jon Lasim, I like to link his title on the linked page as well. Say on the Karnock page, King Stephen is the link name to the Stephan page. Is that a no-no or okay? ::On a different subject, if three characters are from a fictiotious planet, would that qualify to create a new category? Jon Lasim's planet Sirion for example. ::KNO2skull (talk) 22:08, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :::No (but that is a really good question!). Here's some info that I don't think most people understand and will help put things in perspective... This wiki is NOT meant to be an encyclopedia of public domain characters. If that's what people want, they can go buy an encyclopedia. This wiki's purpose is so creators can come here and find free-to-use yet pre-existing characters for their own works. That's very important to know especially when it comes to categorising! The number of characters that have to do with a category is irrelevant. Let's say there are 5 characters who all live on this Sirion planet. Is anyone ever going to come here because they're already writing a story about the planet Sirion and they want to find characters who live there? No. Sirion appeared in one story so... if someone knows about Sirion... they would have to already know about the characters who live there because they were all in that story too. Let's say there is only one character here who lives in Atlantis. Is it likely a creator will be writing a story about Atlantis and come here to find characters who live there? Yes! Atlantis is arguably the most famous fictional place of all time! So, even though we only have one character who lives there (we have more than one, I'm just creating a hypothetical for an example), a category for Atlantis characters is warranted! Does that sorta help or have I just confused you more?Cebr1979 (talk) 01:15, May 4, 2017 (UTC)